


Must Have Missed The Memo

by LaufeiaEvans



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras doesn't know how dating works and Grantaire is in denial, Fluff, M/M, this is so cheesy oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, they became a couple. Grantaire is a little slow on the uptake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Have Missed The Memo

“So I was thinking maybe we should tell the others.”  
Grantaire frowns in confusion but does not look up from his drawing. “Tell them what?”  
Enjolras rolls his eyes. “That we’re dating, of course.”  
Grantaire nearly chokes, dropping the pencil he is holding. He looks up at Enjolras, who is laying back next to him on his couch, staring at the ceiling. “Excuse me?” he splutters, sure that he has misheard.  
“I just think they ought to know,” Enjolras explains, sitting up and turning to face Grantaire. “It isn’t really a big deal, but I figured it can’t hurt to keep them informed.”  
Grantaire doesn’t know how to respond to that. “I…no, that part I got,” he says slowly. “I mean the part about us dating.”  
“What about it?” Enjolras looks confused, his brows knitted together and lips forming a pout. Grantaire almost laughs.  
“I must have missed that memo. When did this happen?” he says with an air of sarcasm.  
“Are you joking?”  
“No, I’m serious. Since when are we dating?”  
Enjolras looks hurt, and Grantaire almost wants to apologize. He hadn’t meant for that to be rude.  
“Why shouldn’t we be?” Enjolras says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“I dunno,” Grantaire muses, considering it. To be honest, he and Enjolras aren’t that far off from a couple. Except, of course, for the fact that they aren’t.  
“We don’t go on dates,” he says finally. “We don’t act like a couple at all. All we do is hang around the Musain or sit around here. Like right now.”  
“What else would we do?” Enjolras says, still unsure of why Grantaire isn’t getting it. And, now that he thinks about it, Enjolras has a point. They spend more time at each other’s apartments than in their own, they always sit next to each other at meetings or whenever they hang around the Musain—hell, he’s caught himself holding E’s hand on more than one occasion. There’s not much else they could do if they were in a relationship.  
Except…  
“Alright, if we’re dating now, then why am I not getting any?”  
He says it before he really thinks about it, and to his amusement, Enjolras blushes. Avoiding Grantaire’s eyes, he mutters, “You haven’t even let me kiss you yet.”  
This time, Grantaire actually does laugh.  
“I don’t think me letting you is the problem. Trust me, Enj, if you want to kiss me, you do not need to ask permission.”  
Enjolras looks back up at him. “Really?”  
Grantaire smiles. “Yes, really. In fact, since we are dating, I expect it.” He raises his eyebrows just slightly and Enjolras grins back. Slowly, as though afraid Grantaire will change his mind, he leans in, inching closer and closer. Grantaire resists the urge to grab him, tangling his hands in those soft curls and kissing him hard. He lets Enjolras find him instead, and their lips brush together ever so slightly before Grantaire leans into it, deepening the kiss and eliciting a small gasp from Enjolras. It’s short, not escalating into anything heated just yet, but it’s enough. Enjolras pulls back and lets out a breathless laugh.  
“That…was nice,” he says, and Grantaire laughs.  
“Yes it was,” he agrees, giving Enjolras a small smile. Their hands find each other in Grantaire’s lap, and he laces their fingers together. Enjolras laughs again, softly, and he rests his head on Grantaire’s shoulder, burying his face in his hair.  
“You know, I’m glad you told me about this,” Grantaire jokes, and he can feel Enjolras’s laughter from where he leans against him. It’s the best feeling in the world.


End file.
